Moegi Kazamatsuri
is one of the supporting characters of the series. She is a genin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and together with her friends, Konohamaru and Udon, she is a member of Team Ebisu, under the tutelage of their jōnin-sensei, Ebisu. Personality She is quite optimistic, free spirited and very confident. In Part II she has become a lot like Sakura, shown most prominently when Konohamaru performed his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. While Sakura became infuriated, before she had the chance Moegi punched him saying that it was ridiculous to create a technique as useless as that, more so than performing it in front of a woman. She frequently has to correct Konohamaru for his perverted behavior, though she genuinely cares for him. Appearance In Part I Moegi like the rest of the members of the Konohamaru Ninja Squad wore goggles just like Naruto did when he was an academy student. She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has red oval markings on her cheeks. In Part I, she wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals. In Part II, she still has her pigtails but wears a Konohagakure headband. Her outfit is a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt. Moegi also has on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc After making a few brief appearances in Part I, Moegi and the rest of Team Ebisu appear at the start of Part II, having returned from a mission of finding a lost cat in time to greet Naruto Uzumaki when he returns to the village. She is later seen with the rest of her squad when Tsunade walks in saying she is giving them an A-Rank mission by mistake. Sasuke and Sai Arc Moegi made an anime cameo with many other female characters when Naruto dreamt that he had 'peeked' into the girls section of a spa. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, Moegi appears again when Konohamaru was demonstrating his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. Moegi beats him up for creating such a perverted and seemingly useless technique, causing him to fly far away with her punch making her similar to Sakura. In the manga, Sakura is the one to punch Konohamaru. Invasion of Pain Arc In the anime it is shown that Moegi is present during the invasion of Pain. She is with Udon eating dango when she suddenly notices the explosion. Afterwards, she meets with her team-mates discussing what they should do about the invasion and how they could evacuate the villagers. Konoha History Arc Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ask Neji Hyūga about Naruto's accomplishments over the years for a report they are doing about him. They then sit and listen to Neji as he tells them a story about Hinata Hyūga, who was kidnapped during the Invasion of Konoha. Trivia * Children shown on a Ben 10 Christmas-themed episode greatly resembled Team Ebisu. The child resembling Moegi was a boy instead of a girl. References